As one of the major aids used by the bare-handed diver when diving, the snorkel is designed to help the diver keep continued breathing while floating in the water to search for watching the underwater scene.
A typical snorkel is a generally J-shaped hollow tube made of rubber or plastic, often about 30-35 cm long with a caliber of about 1.5-2.0 cm. The bottom of the tube may be connected to a mouthpiece soft and suitable for its user. The top of the tube opens into a mouth suspended about water. A clip may be attached to the tube in order to join the snorkel to the mask. When floating up, the said mouth at the top end of the tube is configured to be above the water level, such that the diver can watch the underwater scene on the one hand and keep continued breathing through the snorkel on the other hand.
Using a conventional snorkel can be relatively simple. A clip usually fixed to the mask strap must also be fixed to the snorkel so that the snorkel is ready for positioning (usually near the ear). The mask is placed over the head to enclose the eyes and nose. Next, the mouthpiece is inserted into the mouth. Biting down on it usually aids in maintaining a smooth airflow. Now the user submerges face down in water. The snorkel tube top-end opening should protrude approximately 15 cm above the water surface. The user can then breathe through the snorkel while enjoying the underwater world.
The conventional snorkel therefore allows continuous breathing while swimming face down in the water. However, the opening at the top end of the snorkel easily allows sea water to enter. If the user looks to the right or left, the snorkel tilts with the user's head and get submerged in the water. Therefore, the conventional snorkel works best only when the user looks straights down, thus limiting the line of vision and preventing the user from enjoying the snorkeling experience. Further, even when the user is simply looking down, waves passing over the snorkel will immediately fill the snorkel with water and if the user fails to keep his or her head in a certain angle causing the snorkel's top opening to touch the water surface, the snorkel will become flooded causing the user to choke.
Further, when a user is snorkeling, the average user can only swim a certain distance before getting tired. In order to stop snorkeling and take a break, the user has to swim back to shore.
It is therefore desirable to provide a snorkeling apparatus that includes a floatation device that may include a port for the snorkel tube that does not get submerged in water and provides the user increased visibility into the water and a better snorkeling experience.